


Anger Management

by pisces714



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Attempted Drugging, Inappropriate Doctor/Patient Relationship, Lots of use of "f" word, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Nigel goes to see Dr. Hannibal Lecter for his anger management issues. Nigel ends up helping Hannibal instead.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rare Meat Fest.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nigel Marinescu." Hannibal welcomed his new patient into his office cordially. Hannibal looked over the man and noted that he looked very similar to himself but a much less sophisticated version. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, had a tatoo on his neck, and was wearing a button down shirt with what appeared to have Dachshund dogs on it.

"Hello doctor," was all Nigel said as he made his way in.

Hannibal guided him over to the chair that his clients typically sit in. "Please sit here Mr..."

"Nigel is fine." He interrupted and sat down in the large, deep chair with his legs spread wide.

Hannibal already did not like this man's attitude. He sat in the chair directly across from Nigel. He unbuttoned the bottom button of his waist coat, adjusted his tie, and crossed one leg over the other.

"So, what brings you to my office today?" Hannibal said while adjusting a stray strand of hair back into place.

"My fucking friend Darko says I have anger fucking management problems, but I can tell you I am not fucking angry. He set up this fucking appointment. Fuck him."

Hannibal was horrified at this man's language. His rudeness had already been unspeakable. He wondered how this man and his friend Darko could have even afforded his services. Hannibal thought he may need to start better screening his clients.

"Nigel, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my office."

"I'm sorry Dr. Lecter, I will try not to say the word 'fuck' again." Nigel said mocking Hannibal. "And why do you look just like me?" He said as he finally got a good look at Hannibal.

"I can assure you that the likeness is only in appearance." Hannibal said giving an air of superiority.

"Well, that's good because, pardon my language, you kind of seem like an arrogant prick, doctor."

Hannibal was at his wit's end with his new client and thought maybe he would just refer him to someone else. He knew there would be more questions if even more people ended up dead in his office after the recent deaths of Franklyn and Tobias.

Nigel continued to talk. "I met your last patient as he was leaving, was it Will? I suppose you aren't allowed to give out any of your patient's information, but this man I would like to get to know better."

"Will is not available." Hannibal stated matter-of-factly.

"And you know this because…"

"I am his psychiatrist, Nigel."

"Well, I did sense that he was flirting with me. He gave me his name and said he hoped he would see me around."

"Nigel, I would strongly advise you not to engage with Will." Hannibal was trying to contain his anger but he could hear his voice rising and he was ready to cross the threshold and strangle Nigel.

"Doctor, you are supposed to be treating me for my anger but I think you are the one who is getting angry."

Hannibal was doing his best to remain calm on the outside but was boiling inside. "Just stay away from Will," he warned. Hannibal knew deep down inside Will might be susceptible to this man's advances.

"Oh, I understand now. You have feelings for this man. I was just going to have a little fun with him and then he's all yours."

Hannibal got up calmly and walked over to the medicine cabinet. "Nigel, I think I'm going to have to cut it short today. Our conversation is not going anywhere. I'm going to write you a prescription and write down some exercises that I think you will find beneficial for your anger. We can start fresh next week."

Hannibal looked over at Nigel and he seemed to pay no attention to what he was doing. Hannibal retrieved an injectable sedative syringe and hid it in his sleeve. It should knock out Nigel for a few hours so he would have time to think about what to do with him.

He snuck up on Nigel from behind. Just as he was about to jab Nigel with the needle, Nigel moved out of the chair and in one quick movement he pinned Hannibal to the floor securing his hands above his head to the ground. The syringe went flying out of his hand onto the floor.

"I know what you are up to doctor. I can see it in your eyes. You are a cold blooded killer just like me." He said into Hannibal's ear as he pressed his body into him. "Maybe I should get the needle and inject it into you, but I'd like you to be alive for when I fuck Will, since you weren't able to."

"It is merely a sedative." Hannibal said as he struggled to get free. At this point, he really hated this man. He could not bear the thought of him being with Will.

Hannibal realized he would not be able to get free. This man was just as strong as him and just as ruthless. Maybe they were more alike than he thought. He suddenly became very aroused at this idea and he could feel his pants getting really tight around his crotch.

Nigel seemed to notice right away. "Oh, you seem to like this, don't you doctor?" He said as he ground into Hannibal.

Hannibal was embarrassed that he let out a moan. Nigel ground into him again and he could feel that Nigel was getting hard too. They both moaned together this time.

Hannibal was one to have really good control of his sexual urges but suddenly he realized he needed this. He began to grind into Nigel as well and soon they were both fully hard and panting and moaning.

Nigel experimentally let go with one hand, keeping both of Hannibal's arms pinned up above his head with his one hand around both of his wrists. Once he was sure Hannibal would not try to escape, he looked too lost in pleasure, he began to work on both of their pants.

He was able to unbutton and unzip Hannibal's pants and Hannibal lifted up his hips so Nigel could pull down his pants and underwear just enough so that his cock was free. He did the same with his own and soon he had both their cocks in his hand.

Hannibal let out a gasp as Nigel began to stroke them both with their combined precome. They were both thrusting into Nigel's hand and eager to come. Within minutes they were both coming into Nigel's hand and all over each other's torsos, their cocks pulsing together.

As soon as they both finished coming, Nigel released their cocks. He brought his hand back up to secure Hannibal's arms with both of his hands, smearing come all over Hannibal's wrists and hands.

"Don't worry, Nigel, I'm not going to inject you with the needle." As much as he still wanted to, he would stick to his word. "There are hankerchiefs in my desk, if you allow me I will get them."

Nigel let go of Hannibal and got off of him slowly. Hannibal pulled up his pants and underwear and retrieved the syringe from the ground and locked it in the medicine cabinet. 

He then retrieved two handkerchiefs from his desk. He used one to clean himself, even though he knew he would have to change into the spare outfit he kept in his office as soon as Nigel left. He gave the other one to Nigel to clean himself.

Even though he was disgusted with himself on how this therapy session transpired, he would have to admit that he did find it pleasurable. It was something he rarely partook in.

"My advice, Dr. Lecter, would be to ask Will out before I get to him." Nigel said as he was tucking himself away.

Hannibal was still not completely sure what he would do with Nigel but he supposed he should take him up on his advice. He would let him go for now. 

Maybe this Nigel did help him after all. He decided he would do the right thing and ask Will out, instead of doing what he had otherwise planned for him.


End file.
